Descendants
The Descendants were mutated creatures that lived on the island holding El Dorado. They were originally the Spaniards and Germans searching for the treasure before the curse of El Dorado changed them. Throughout the game, if one listens closely after gunfights, they can hear screams and fierce roars echo from afar that originate from the Descendants. Overview Descendants crawled on all fours and had pitch black, dilated eyes. They were devoid of hair and wore only loin cloths and seemingly ceremonial strappings. They had light pink skin, abnormally large fingers, and two toes on each foot. They could not speak, and only produced feral growls, screeches, and roars. They were also known for being extremely hostile. History During Uncharted: Drake's Fortune, Nathan Drake traveled to a Pacific island that these creatures inhabited. He also found other sites where they had been in the past, like on the U-boat caught in the Amazon where there was blood splattered all over the walls, as well as many dead Nazi sailors. Later in the game, after they arrive on the island, Nate and Elena get separated and Nate is captured by Eddy Raja, who exclaims that his men are dying rapidly (a reference to the Descendants, even though Drake doesn't know it yet). Even later on, Nate and Elena found a dead Pirate impaled by a booby trap and apparently chewed on by something. The trap was made from pieces of their demolished Seaplane that had crashed earlier that day. Nate inspected the ground and saw odd, two-toed footprints that were made by something nearby that came along when the trap was sprung. He then closely listened to the strange silence and realized that they were being watched, only to shrug it off as himself simply being paranoid. When Nate, Elena, and Sully found a hidden passage below the Monastery near the center of the island, Nate eavesdropped on a conversation between Eddy, Atoq Navarro, and Gabriel Roman. Eddy told them that his men were getting massacred by something other than Nate and that the island was cursed. Roman and Navarro simply believed he was being superstitious and dismissed him and his crew from their operation to find El Dorado. It was eventually revealed that Eddy was right, though, as Nate soon saw strange things moving around in the hidden passages below the Monastery. In the main treasure vault, Nate encountered Eddy, and the two fought off the now fully-revealed mutated creatures. Eddy was killed during the fight, but Nate and Elena managed to escape. Nate, after shooting his way through more Descendants, soon found out that they were actually the mutated Germans and Spaniards cursed by the statue of El Dorado. Soon afterward Elena was captured, and hot on her trail, he and Sully infiltrated the site of the statue just as Roman, Navarro, and the captive Elena got there, ready to unravel its mystery. Helplessly looking on as they were held at gunpoint, Nate and Sully watched Roman open the statue at Navarro's goading. He was then mutated the same way the Germans and Spaniards were; upon opening it, Roman discovered that inside was a rotting corpse, the mummy of El Dorado. Dust from the mummy was inhaled by Roman, who began to cough and gasp for air. His eyes then turned pitch black and he became vicious and foaming at the mouth. As Roman moved to attack Navarro, he calmly shot Roman in the head, killing him. He then revealed that he knew fully of the statue's curse and planned to sell the mutigen as a weapon to the "right buyer". As the statue was lifted out of the underground chamber by helicopter, the Descendants attacked the mercenaries. Nate and Sully managed to escape, however, as they ate the mercenaries alive. In a final fight against Navarro on the ocean tanker his mercenaries used, Nate was able to knock the statue and Navarro into the ocean, sinking El Dorado's curse for good. It is unknown what became of the Descendants, although it is entirely possible that many survived the conflict since they appeared to be widespread throughout the island, and not just where Drake had traveled. Category:Uncharted Characters